To Love Someone
by Kimmi-chan
Summary: Serena's life is based on fear until she finds herself entangled with New York’s most uptight, yet foxiest bachelor, Darien Shields. It’s a journey where trust, loyalty and commitment must face a downward spiral of confusion, pain and unexpected desires.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

03/03/03  
  
Ha! I'm back but with something new!!!! As few may know, this is a story I've started months ago and never got around to finishing it (so maybe it's not so new). I loved this story so much and it seems like it has potential…so I am continuing, but I'm starting from the start this time. It seems that it's the right thing to do for I feel I can truly improve this. Love Affair is a story I'm really having trouble on, it's half ay done (due to all the editing I've been doing) Please watch out for more and **please be patient**, comments, feed back etc. is more then welcome.

***

'Single quotations means someone is thinking.'

"Double quotations means someone is talking."  
____________________________________________________  
  


**To Love Someone....**  
  
_Prologue:_  
  
She watched him with her subtle blue eyes. Her face, disgusted from the site before her. Drips of clear liquid dripping above her, falling onto the bridge of her nose. 

'Damn ceiling.'

She walked behind the Lazy Boy recliner, glaring intensely. The scarred floor creaked, sending a bone-chilling tingle down her spine.

'Damn floor.'

She turned her head away and reached for the doorknob leading to the outer world of reality and freedom. Away from the life she despised. She turned it lightly but was stopped by a hand much larger than hers and a deep voice, calling her back, sucking her away from the outside. Away from her freedom.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

She cringed.

'Damn him.'

She straightened her back, smoothing the wrinkles in her white crisp shirt where a light denim jacket draped over. She then wiped her sweaty, nervous palms on her black tight corduroy jeans, "No where, just out for a walk."

He gazed at her gleaming with uncertainty. His dark eyes squinting in suspicion.

"What?" she demanded in anger reading his emotions, "you don't believe me?"

"Of course I do baby, but I'm off soon. I want you here. Not on the streets walking aimlessly. You know very well I don't trust the people we associate with. It's for safety reasons," he said, tucking one of her blonde curls behind her ear, keeping her close. Always so very close.

She pushed him off, his jet-black hair failing onto his eyes. He was tall, 6'3 and much stronger than her but she refused to stand intimidated  

"I'm not your puppet," she huffed.

He laughed.

"Stop it."

He laughed harder.

"I said-"

"Woman," he laughed sardonically cutting her off, "stop fighting me. You will stay here and I will go out. If I come in here and I don't see your pretty face I'll…"

"You'll what??"

He smiled, inching closer to her, fear running through her slender body, "Don't test me."

With that, he pounced on her lips, grabbing her close. She was lost. Stuck in a haze. He was so addictive. She slowly brought her hands to his neck although she was cut off once he pulled back roughly.

"Never test me," he growled.

He walked away sitting back down on his Lazy boy recliner, sipping his Bacardi mercilessly.  He brought his long legs onto the coffee table leading to a loud thud. And there she stood; hurt, distraught and still in need. She stomped towards him anger arising. Her large eyes fuming in rage.

"Get your stink ass feet of my coffee table!" she yelled dropping her purse, "get your shit off my recliner and get yourself a life!" 

He was thrown back in shock.

She paused, but than decided to continue, "You think you're living the high life? Huh? Do you? Look at this hellhole we're living in. Look at this dump, look at how we're living, LOOK AT HOW YOU'RE LIVING!" she screamed waving her arms in the air.

She hated this discussion, which she always seemed to have with him. She hated how she lived. Living in one of New York's dump wasn't exactly the Hilton. She lived sourly in a one-bedroom apartment where safety was nowhere near. Sleep was attained at night beneath the windows in fear of bullets racing towards her. It was a horribly disgusting place and she wished she had done better in life.

He got up equally angry and equally enraged. He did what he thought was best, he slapped her. Hard across the face. She didn't falter, accustom to his cold hand. She knew he stepped across the line, once again. But she wondered if she did too (A.N: No one should ever feel this. If anyone does you must know it's never your fault, but for the sake of the story this is how she is feeling). 

"Look babe, you made this choice! You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry me! I'm your husband woman...you seem to be forgetting that," he firmly stated.

She was strong, she knew that, but she couldn't help but wonder if his words were true. She got herself into this mess. And she was scared to leave now. She knew she could do better, but deep down inside she was a scared of being alone and was dying in fear. Tears were soon falling freely from her emotional turmoil, for feeling weak, for hating herself. Hated the way she depended on her husband for everything. Sure, there were days were he'd beat her when he was drunk and days where she would pack and leave, but she never found the courage to actually step through the door. Deep down inside, she knew she needed him. How could she walk away from the man she knew all her life? How could he walk away from her first and only love? He was her world, her shoulder to lean on. He became her everything. Oh how she hated her life, how she hated herself.

He looked into her eyes. Regret stung him. He loved her and knew very well he needed her. She was his and he knew she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Only in hell was he willing to loose her.

He sighed, "Oh baby…"   
  


  "Stop" she whispered still hurt, still in pain.

He gathered her into his arms let her cry on his shoulder. He loved her so much.

"You know I'm sorry right."

She nodded. That was all she needed to here.

"Look Serena baby. I got to head out for work before my corner gets tiefed (slang for stolen/thieved)," he cooed into her ear hoping she was all right, "business on the streets can't go on without me."

  
"I know," She whispered as he pulled away. She walked him to the door and hugged him tightly, "promise me that you'll come back, okay."  
  
"I Promise," he bent down to kiss her but she pulled away. He sighed, "I love you."  
  
She nodded glumly as the tall, broad man walked out of the apartment. Serena shut the door, making sure all 7 locks were in place, "I love you too...Seiya."  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's note:

   Better eh? I personally think so. I want to thank everyone who've read my work and has commented on it too. Please be patient and oh, I almost forgot…I HATE SEIYA!! (*ahem* that should be a clue right there….die Seiya die! Long lived S/D romances *nudge nudge* *hint hint*).

   P.S

   I need a new Beta Reader…if anyone is interested please e-mail me at sw33t_bab33@yahoo.com  
  
  



	2. New Hope

Author's Notes:  
  
Enjoy, I've gone though hair pulling and lots of   
cursing when it came to this story lol. Ch.8 of, Love Affair is taking so much longer then I expected but will get rolling as soon as I get a few more chapters of this story posted.   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon *tear*.  
_____________________________________  
To Love Someone...  
  
Chapter 1: New Hope  
  
  
It's funny how the atmosphere can change   
someone's mood. Think about it, when it' s   
nice, warm and sunny you can feel like   
nothing in the world can stop you, your   
spirit becomes as nice as the weather. But   
what happens when it' s all gone? When all   
the warmth is replaced by a think gloom, a   
cloudy, thunderous day? The feeling is all   
gone too isn't it? The merry sensation is   
soon filled by caution, fear...   
  
...and the harsh reality of loneliness.  
  
She laid quietly in her room...alone. She hated   
the feeling. She hated feeling so alone, no   
one to talk to, and no one to share her   
feelings with. For so long she remained   
steady and unshackled to the eyes of so many.   
They thought of her as tough and strong, an   
independent flame.   
  
The thought made her stifle a laugh.  
  
If they only knew. Only knew the truth...they'd   
see what was really going on inside. They'd   
only see who she truly was, lonely, terrified   
and weak. Inside she was drowning,   
pathetically falling into a state of self-  
hatred. Everything she's done lead her   
straight to her own misery. The more she   
tried to swim her way to happiness, the   
deeper she would drown. She sank, deeper and   
deeper until it was too hard to breath, to   
hard to think and too hard to start swimming   
again. The moment she stopped swimming, the   
moment that she gave up, her life ended. The   
girl she once knew died...all because she was   
too tired to face herself and her problems,   
too tired of resisting, too tired to fight   
and was just too tired to bother.  
  
A tear managed to seep its way down her soft   
cheek. The pain of her solitude became clear   
as she gazed upon her shabby ceiling...memories   
came rushing in.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hello girls," a petite blonde cheerfully   
rang.  
  
"Serena girlfriend! What's up?" screamed Mina   
as two other girls gave their greetings, yet   
two violet eyes reverted away from her   
displaying only a scowl.  
  
Serena glanced at her, a frown crept to her   
lips in confusion but she shook it off and   
smiled.  
  
'I'm sure it's nothing.'   
  
It was the first day back to school and she   
was starting her junior year at Genoa Heights   
H.S. She strutted her way up the stairs, with   
her red leather jacket thrown over her   
shoulders and a fluff of curly, blonde hair   
tied tightly to the left side of her head.   
She promised herself that this year would be   
her year and a new Serena would appear from   
that point on.  
  
"Nothing, all the same. What about you girls?   
How was you summer?"   
A dark blue haired girl looked up from her   
physics text in response, "Computer studies   
and integrated tech, but that's nothing you   
don't know."   
  
'That's Ami, got to love those brains,' she   
mentally giggled to herself.  
  
Lita looked into her pocket mirror while she   
spoke, "Venezuela was cool. Hot guys, um...hot   
guys and oh yeah...hot guys."   
  
Serena nodded her head, bringing herself into   
her thoughts, 'Never a moment where she   
doesn't think about guys...hmmmm, I wonder if   
she'll ever let me borrow those red, rose   
earrings. Man, those are so totally wicked.'   
  
"Whatever Lita, Venezuela is nothing compared   
Australia. There are some totally hot Aussi's   
that were so like dreamy. I went like loco on   
like...yeah...and like..."   
  
"Mina! We get it...shit...do you always need   
'like' in every sentence you come up with!   
You are such a dumbass!"   
  
All heads spun to a feisty enigma...Rei. Her   
hair was nicely tied up with a purple   
scrunchie. Her dark violet eyes blazed with   
intensity. Tension filled the air above their   
heads. Serena studied her carefully wondering   
what was going wrong with her.  
  
"Rei! What the hell was that for?" Lita   
yelled, closing her mirror.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes yet felt guilty for   
snapping at Mina. She loved the bubbly, ditz   
yet her anger was raised for a different   
blonde. She sighed, "Sorry Mina."   
  
Mina sat there on the stairs, still shaken by   
her words, "Whatever Rei. Act like a bitch   
for all I care. Just don't expect me to take   
it."   
  
Mina picked up her bags and stormed off   
pissed. Lita and Ami looked at each other in   
worry and rushed off to support their friend.   
Rei sighed, she immediately felt the guilt   
grow and knew better than to yell, especially   
after all they've done for her. She slew her   
leather knapsack over her shoulders and   
started off towards her, yet a firm grip was   
held onto her tiny wrist. She spun around and   
gazed into Serena's eyes, the guilt that once   
stood there raged with fury.   
  
"Let go," she hissed, venom dripping from her   
words.  
  
Serena dropped her arm, stunned in horror.   
Never had she heard such resentment towards   
her from Rei, "Seriously, what is wrong with   
you? I come here from our summer break and I   
get the cold shoulder, you're snapping at   
your friends and now I get this? Is it me or   
do you need a quick news flash on how to be a   
friend?"   
  
Rei was glaring so hard she was squinting.   
Her face turned red and her veins were   
bursting out, "If anyone needs the 411 on how   
to be a friend it's you...you...whore!" Rei   
screamed.  
  
Serena stood there...speechless.  
  
"Stop looking at me like you didn't see that   
coming. You expect to waltz in here like you   
own the place? Like things haven't changed   
between us?"   
  
A crowd was suddenly forming around them.   
Whistles from guys were heard along with   
their chauvinistic comments like, 'girl   
fight!,' 'Priss fest' and such. Beads of   
sweat was soon dripping down Serena's neck,   
'What the hell is going on?'   
  
"Rei, I don't know what the hell you're   
talking 'bout so cut the crap..."   
  
"Serena! Don't tell me to cut the crap. You   
know exactly what I'm talking about!" Rei   
shouted.  
  
Serena blinked, 'she expects me to just   
know?'   
  
Rei read her expressionless face. Her heart   
broke; her anger soon wiped clean leaving a   
sad, distraught face. She realized it, she   
felt it long ago but it was clearer now...she   
and Serena drifted, nothing would be the same   
and for that...she knew she had lost her, 'she   
doesn't even know.'   
  
"You don't even get it. You never even   
tried," tears where flooding down her face as   
she whispered slowly "I needed you and were   
never there. You never even bothered...you   
didn' t even care. You were supposed to be my   
best friend and I couldn't even talk to you.   
You were never around..."   
  
Serena watched her words trail off as she saw   
more tears flood away. She really wanted to   
help; yet she didn't even know how. She   
reached out for Rei but she stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena...I can't talk about this,   
especially to you. It's too late to be   
reaching out to me now," Rei shoved past the   
crowd, and bolted past Ami, Mina and Lita who   
were making their back.  
  
"Rei!" Mina called but it was too late, Rei   
was gone.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
  
Serena's head jerked up as she felt a cold   
hand make their way up her leg.  
  
'Seiya.'   
  
"Missed me?" he whispered climbing into bed   
with her.  
  
She grimaced at the man and looked outside.   
The sun was out and the birds where chirping   
a sweet melody into the air. Oh, she wished   
she could really enjoy the sound but too many   
things were spinning in her mind leaving her   
dazed.   
  
"Serena?" he called out again.  
  
Her mind whipped back to his attention.  
  
'What time is it?'   
  
Serena looked at her clock radio and shook   
her head in disappointment. Seiya had just   
came in.  
  
"Where were you last night?" she loudly   
stated, "It's 8 o'clock in the damn   
morning...what the hell were you doing?"   
  
"Do you always have to be like this?"   
  
An appalled look had creped onto her face,   
"ME? BE LIKE THIS? Excuse me, but have you   
seen the time?"   
  
Seiya got out of bed, not wanting to take the   
hysteria he was getting from her, and made   
his way to the kitchen. It was always the   
same for the two and it never ended right.   
The temper they both had never quite matched   
each other, never held any balance in the   
relationship. Serena pushed off the sheets   
and pursued after him.  
  
"Don't walk away from me! I asked you a   
question...answer it!" she demanded.  
  
He sighed, "I was out...working."   
  
"Bull!" Serena pressed "You were out after   
'working' with your dumbass friends having a   
good time."   
  
He looked away.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, you never   
will-"   
  
"That's enough! I keep up work to get us some   
money...I'm entitled to have some type of a   
good time!" he bellowed, forcing the fragile   
figure harshly into a corner.   
  
Serena felt his strong palm slamming her in,   
her shoulders crashing the walls behind her.   
She felt his hot breath raging onto her skin   
and could almost sense where this was going   
to lead.  
  
"First of, I don't know how you couldn't be   
able to keep up with dealing drugs to street   
punks. Go to a corner and deal...that doesn' t   
take a PhD. And secondly, how can you work to   
support the both of us if you keep splurging   
every night. I mean, where did it go last   
night? The strip club? The bar? Hmmm, tell-"   
  
Seiya's words cutted right through hers, "I   
SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"   
  
Serena jumped, startled by the wrath he   
possessed in his words. She could almost feel   
his words slap her as hard as he did with his   
own hand last night.  
  
"Get out of my face" he hissed, noticing   
Serena's fear.  
  
Serena walked off, the helpless, weak feeling   
was intensifying again as she walked into the   
bedroom and closed the door lightly. It was   
always went down like that...especially as the   
years went by. Seiya would leave, she would   
be alone, he would come home late, then they   
would fight...she sighed. Serena hated the line   
he was in, dealing drugs to dangerous people   
was not what she'd dreamed her ideal   
husband's profession would be, but could she   
blame him? That's all he knew, ever since   
they met it was the only line of work he was   
remotely good at, and to think, she found it   
sexy in the beginning.  
  
"I'm never going to be able to stand up to   
him," she whispered to herself as she got   
dressed, "and I'm never going to be able to   
walk out on him...am I?"   
  
'And why is that?' her own mind asked.  
  
"Because I need him."   
  
She bit her lip suppressing the urge to cry,   
due to the fact she was doing it too often.   
She grabbed a pair of low-rise jeans and a   
white tank top to compliment her white   
runners. She looked outside and noticed it   
was a bit chilly, even with the sun coming   
out. She scrunched up her face, "I thought   
it would be warmer now that it's spring."   
  
March 21st: a new start to a season, and   
fresh new start to life. It brought a smile   
to her face.  
  
'Maybe something will come up, surprise me   
and make me feel happy,' she thought to   
herself.  
  
She grabbed her light denim jacket and made   
her way out of the bedroom, passing Seiya.  
  
"Serena, look, about what I said, I'm   
really..."   
  
Click. The door shut closed on him leaving   
Seiya trailing with his own words.   
  
"...sorry," he sighed.  
  
'You can walk away for now but you'll never   
leave. You're mine Serena and nothing will   
take you away from me. I'll make damn sure of   
that.'  
  
Seiya lingered his eyes onto the door as he   
finished his thoughts. However, unbeknownst   
to both Serena and Seiya, spring would only   
bring change...a new beginning to one, and   
nothing but an ending to the other.  
  
Serena made her way downstairs to the bottom   
of the apartment, the sun's rays illuminating   
onto her.   
  
*grumble, grrr, brrr, grumble*  
  
She blushed, hoping no one heard her hungry   
stomach grumble, "I guess food first then I   
got to get down to business."   
  
Serena walked down a few blocks and got onto   
the 35c bus going downtown, she loved it   
there, well...the corporate side of downtown at   
least. She felt like class walking down   
there, admiring all the suited, corporate   
individuals carrying leather briefcases. It   
was in high school where she marvelled on   
becoming a businesswoman in an elite   
commerce.  
  
"In your dreams girl, only in your dreams,"   
she laughed aloud to herself.  
  
"Excuse me dear?"   
  
Serena turned to her right and noticed a   
sweet old lady staring at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to talk so loud,   
I was just talking to myself ma'am, I really   
do apologize," she said, embarrassed.  
  
The lady gave her a smile and said, "You   
really shouldn't be apologizing. But I'm   
under the impression you don't believe that   
dreams can come true, or you wouldn't be   
saying such things to yourself."   
  
Serena sighed, "I use to believe in dreams, I   
even had dreams...but now things are different.   
I wanted to become a businesswoman, me and my   
best frien-" she paused, "Um...I wanted to   
become a businesswoman but it' s too late."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
She laughed, "I'm 24 and I only have a High   
School diploma to back me up. I doubt that's   
going to get me far. I mean, I don't have a   
college or university degree nor do I have   
the money to even attend."   
  
"You shouldn't think like that, you're still   
so young," she comforted.  
  
Serena flashed her a warm smile, "Thank you   
ma'am but I'm doing fine I guess, I have my   
options," she lied.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are. I just don't like   
seeing girls like you getting married at such   
a young age with some man tying you down. You   
loose out by doing that. You loose out on   
your youth, education and so much more. But   
I' m sure things are not like that for you   
like it was for me."   
  
Serena's smile faded as she looked at the old   
lady. She had no idea how right she was.   
  
"Well it was nice talking to you ma'am,"   
Serena said, "my stop is right here, I hope I   
get a chance to talk to you again someday."   
  
"Destiny has a funny way of working, we'll   
meet when time feels it's time," she stated   
as Serena waved back at her.  
  
'She's so wise and inspiring, I wonder how   
her life turned out?' she thought to herself.  
  
As Serena got of the bus she immediately   
looked around for her dearest friend...  
  
...Second Cup.   
  
She loved their coffee, she loved their   
cappuccinos, and she loved Second Cup (A.N:   
Second Cup is a Canadian coffee shop, so it's   
nothing I made up, and yes, I do know the   
setting is in New York...but I too love Second   
Cup ^_^, maybe even too much). She entered   
the tiny café as a bell lightly rang behind   
her. The sweet aroma of coffee beans filled   
her head as she heard the joyous sound of   
beans grinding and the mechanical work behind   
the counter.  
  
"Charlie my man, I'll have my usual and a   
biscotti on the side please," Serena ordered   
as she came up to the register.  
  
As a regular customer she knew the entire   
staff of Second Cup, memorizing everything   
about them...right down to their schedule.   
  
"Hahahaha, your usual huh?"   
  
"Never could I go on without my cappuccino,   
so make it snappy," she laughed.  
  
The young college student smiled and started   
on her drink as his red hair fell onto his   
eyes. Serena took a seat near the window and   
took out a newspaper to gaze at.  
  
"Hmm, wow, the US dollar seems to be doing   
well," she murmured taking a bite out of her   
biscotti.  
  
She remembered Rei all of a sudden. How   
they'd talk about Wall Street and finances   
just to sound "businessy" as they called it.   
She formed a small smile recollecting old   
times, but a frown soon took its place as she   
continued to reminisce about that day at   
school...  
  
*Flash Back*   
  
"Rei!" Mina called but it was too late, Rei   
was gone.  
  
The crowed all shrugged and left since their   
entertainment was cut short, males   
complaining how no clothes were ripped off.  
  
"Serena, what happened?" asked Ami, debating   
if she should have gone after Rei.  
  
Serena kept looking at where Rei once stood;   
lost in the entire conversation she had just   
held with her.  
  
"Serena?" Lita called, trying to get her   
attention.  
  
Serena snapped back to reality and saw the   
girls standing in front of her. She burrowed   
her eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you guys   
back? I thought you were mad at Rei?"   
  
"Well, I was. And I still can't believe she   
said that to me but after what she's been   
through I shouldn't have walked off, I was so   
insensitive. She needs us and I can   
understand why she' s acting so upset after   
the whole ordeal," Mina said compassionately.  
  
"Yeah, it was such a tragic day, poor Rei,"   
finished Lita.  
  
Serena looked at them still in confusion.  
  
Ami began, "Serena, what happened between you   
and Rei? There was a huge scene...what   
happened?"   
  
"I don't know. She was so upset at me, saying   
things about how I wasn't there for her and   
how I don't care."   
  
"She must still be upset, you weren't there   
after all, but I thought she understood,"   
Mina said.  
  
Serena couldn't help it; she just had to know   
what was going on!  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
The girls ignored her continuing with their   
conversation.  
  
"Nothing has help cheered her up."   
  
"She really needs to talk about it."   
  
"Serena, you're her best friend, did you   
manage to get through her? After all none of   
as has seen you?"   
  
Serena's face reddened, no one was giving her   
an answer!  
  
"What happened? I seriously have no clue what   
you're talking about! Why is she so upset,   
what's this huge event that I wasn't there   
for? Did she break a nail and I wasn't there   
with you guys? What?" she yelled.  
  
Three heads looked at her dumbfounded. Lita   
soon started shaking her head, as Mina's eyes   
just looked astounded by what she said.  
Ami made her way up to Serena keeping in the   
urge to slap her hard across the face.  
  
"Serena," a cold whisper escaped her lips,   
"Rei's father died this summer from a brain   
haemorrhaging."   
  
"Wha...wwhat?"   
  
Serena could feel her heart race out of   
control. She didn't know, no one told her   
anything, why didn't anyone say anything?  
  
"Serena, didn't you know? Rei told us that   
you knew," Mina said as she recuperated from   
what she just heard.  
  
"We all thought you knew...we even tried   
calling but you were never home... however Rei   
said you already came by but left. We just   
all thought-"   
  
Lita was suddenly cut off by Serena's cry,   
"No one said ANYTHING! Why...why would Rei say   
that. I could have been there for her...why   
didn't she tell me. Why didn't you try and   
hunt me down?"   
  
"Serena! We all did...none of us have seen you   
for 3 months. Rei was the only one who's made   
contact with you, well that's what she told   
us...the rest of the time you were out doing   
your own damn thing," Ami seethed, trying to   
avoid making another scene.  
  
"Probably with Seiya am I right?" filled   
Mina.  
  
Serena remained quiet...she was never home,   
never with her friends. She spent the entire   
time with Seiya, fooling around, sleeping   
over at his place...she was never with anyone   
else.  
  
"Why would you say that Mina?"   
  
Mina looked at her lost and troubled friend   
and heaved a loud sigh. The relationship   
Serena had with Seiya was obvious to   
everyone. Ever since they met Serena made him   
her world and had always chosen Seiya over   
them. It was very clear how she held onto him   
and how he held on so tightly to her, as if   
he was possessive of her.   
  
Mina began, "Serena, you were never discreet   
about your relationship with him. Everyone   
knows, it's so obvious what you guys would do   
behind close doors and the things you'd do   
for him. You'd drop us in an instant, just to   
be with him, I mean, you've done it before."  
  
Serena winced at Mina's comment, feeling the   
truth stab her in the chest.  
  
Lita's head poked up, "So you were out all   
summer with him weren't you?"   
  
She nodded.  
  
"Than it's not our fault for you not knowing   
what was happening. I just don't know why Rei   
would cover up for you?" Ami bluntly said.  
  
"But it's not my fault...I didn't know...I   
would've have been there for her," Serena   
pleaded.  
  
"No one's blaming you Serena, but I have a   
hard time believing you'd be there for   
her...would you really desert your oh-so-loving   
boyfriend for her? Rei had suffered through   
such a trauma. Her father was her last   
parent; you know very well that her mother   
died before she even turned one. Now that her   
father' s dead we really are worried for her,   
sometimes we feel we need to get a   
professional to talk to her," Lita said with   
Mina and Ami nodding their heads in   
agreement.  
  
Serena sighed, she never thought she could   
start her day off like this, 'why would Rei   
tell them I knew...why would she cover for me?   
Rei.... What's happened to us?'   
  
BRRIIINNGGGGGG, the 5-minute bell rang and   
teens started rushing in, Mina walked off to   
the west end with Lita as Ami waited for   
Serena still peeved at her disregard to what   
was going on.  
  
"You coming?" she asked tapping her foot to   
the paved cement.  
  
"No, you go on...I have to..."   
  
Ami nodded understanding, "I know you'll do   
the right thing and I know you care, so just   
go," she smiled, "I'll cover for you."   
  
"Thanks Ami," Serena whispered running of   
towards Rei's direction.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
"Excuse me...Serena? Hello...earth to Serena!"   
waved Charlie, bringing the hot drink to her   
nose, wafting it toward her.  
  
"Huh? Wha...oh," she blinked shaking her head,   
"uh...thanks."   
  
"No problem," Charlie said as he walked back   
to the counter.  
  
'I got to stop dwelling in the past. What's   
done is done,' Serena thought to herself.  
  
She took a sip of her cappuccino and finished   
her biscotti. Once she was done she left some   
spare change for Charlie and waved off.  
  
"Down to business Serena," she said to   
herself walking down the street attempting to   
get her small frame to peek over the crowd.   
  
"No, no, nope, uh-uh, forget it...nah...ewww,   
naw....bingo!" she squealed in delight.  
  
She spotted short, bald man wearing a   
pinstriped suite. An expensive attaché case   
was grasped nicely in his hand. She   
straightened herself up, fixed her golden   
locks into a sleek ponytail and took a deep   
breath as she sprinted towards the man.  
  
She smirked to herself, 'I won't even have to   
try, this is going to be such a piece of   
cake.'   
  
"OOF!" she yelped purposely banging into him.   
His attaché case opened as it fell to the   
ground, papers, documents and manila   
envelopes filed the air.  
  
"Miss! Are you okay??" yelled the man as he   
tried to help her up but also attempted to   
save his precious papers.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she faked "I am so sorry. I   
was just running and...I...it was an accident   
sir! I am sooo very sorry, I didn't mean to   
do this. Are you okay, will your papers be   
okay? Oh no, your papers are everywhere!"   
  
"Don't worry about me-"   
  
"Here, here, here," she said with a worried   
expression helping the man pick up his   
papers...well, more like bombarding him.   
  
The poor man became flustered with papers   
only seeing papers brought up to his face by   
Serena.  
  
"Here's one...oh, and here's another one and   
here...here's more!" she stuffed.  
  
"Oof, er...miss...uh..."   
  
"DONE," she smiled as she handed him the last   
piece of paper on the ground.  
  
"Um, thank you...I guess" he said as he   
compressed it in his case.  
  
"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!" she   
apologized as she helped the man up and   
dusted him off.  
  
He nodded and thanked her for helping him   
pick up his papers and went on with his way.  
  
Serena smiled, staring at the man, "Hehehe,   
sucker."   
  
She dashed off into an alley and took a seat   
on top of an old, metal garbage can, "I   
swear, it just gets easier and easier as time   
goes by."   
  
From the sleeve of her denim jacket a silver   
Rolex fell nicely into her left palm as she   
pulled a leather wallet from beneath the   
jacket in her right. She smiled while she   
opened it, placing the watch down.  
  
'Not bad, $60 and some credit cards.'   
  
She got back onto her feet and placed the   
stolen goods back into her jacket and walked   
casually off proudly, looking for another   
victim.   
  
"I'll find a loaded dude and tief (A.N: you   
should all know what that means by now) him   
dry."   
  
Serena's quick hands and quick wit made her   
survive the life she was living; you don't   
spend over eight years with a drug dealer and   
not pick anything up on the way. Sure, life   
with Seiya had their downs but he taught her   
life on the streets, how things worked and   
most importantly...how to survive. In addition,   
Serena found potential and talent in petty   
pick pocketing. It only took weeks for her to   
get the hang of it and by the time they were   
married she became the master. She picked   
wallets, purses, jewellery...you name it and   
she'd get it in matter of seconds.  
  
After walking around in boredom she couldn't   
find anyone interesting to steal from until...  
  
"Heellloooo," she gaped as she gawked at a   
chrome blue, Mercedes Benz Convertible with   
the top roof latched down.   
  
Her mind was spinning, the wheels turning   
and her head urging her to take it out for a   
spin; however her conscience was yelling at   
her to walk off, that this was not some petty   
little wallet.   
  
'Damn right it isn't some lame wallet,' she   
scolded her consciences 'this is ten times   
better!'   
  
Serena had always given herself credit when   
it came to stealing and knew she was more   
than capable in pilfering cars thanks to   
Seiya (A.N: Seiya is such a good teacher eh?   
He covers everything!), but she also knew her   
limits. A car was just too risky and it was   
broad daylight!  
  
'You rob so many people, you should know   
stealing cars isn't your style Serena,' her   
mind lectured.  
  
A nice smirk appeared diminishing her pout.   
What if she just took it out for a little   
spin?   
  
"I won't be stealing if I just take it out   
for a quick joy ride then return it. If   
anyone asks what I'm doing I'll just say I   
lost my keys and am in such a hurry. Besides,   
who'd ever assume I'm a thief and hey...you're   
only a thief if you're stealing, which I am   
not?" she whispered to herself putting   
herself at ease.   
  
Serena looked both ways to see if anyone was   
watching and ran to the driver side pulling   
the handle carefully.  
  
'Idiot didn't even lock the door, what   
ignorance!'   
  
She slid her body into the driver seat. A   
short sigh slipped through her mouth, the   
interior felt so good and the leather smelt   
so fresh. She took a quick glance around the   
car and noticed it was a man's car from the   
cologne, gel and tie lying nicely on the   
passenger's seat. Papers and a cell phone   
also laid there neatly giving Serena the   
impression he must be a high-class   
businessman. After enjoying the feel and   
looking around, she quickly started hot-  
wiring the car although was cut short when   
she saw something dangling in the ignition.  
  
"Oh my goodness! The idiot left his keys in   
here too??? Shit, this is going to be too   
damn easy!" she laughed.  
  
She turned it until she felt the engine start   
peacefully and looked outside the tinted   
windows, coast was clear. Serena snickered at   
how easily things were going but was stopped   
suddenly when she heard a light knock on the   
window.  
  
'Uh-oh.'   
  
She could feel sweat drop and was now panic   
mode.  
  
'Calm down, everything is okay...just remember   
the plan,' she coolly thought to herself.  
  
She pressed the silvery button, which made   
the window slide down but she didn't look   
out. She didn't want to face the person she   
was about to speak to, afraid she'd crumble   
or worse panic.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I ask what you're doing in there?"   
asked a smooth yet impolite voice.  
  
Serena felt upset at the rudeness of the man   
and started to speak with a ruder tone, "What   
does it look like, I'm about to drive away in   
MY car...see. So if you excuse me...I'm in a   
hurry."   
  
He laughed and leaned in, "Sorry, can't let   
you do that."   
  
"And why not" she spat.  
  
"Because that is MY car you're driving," he   
said emphasizing the word my.  
  
Serena froze. Could this be the first time   
she'd ever be caught? Could her life be over   
at that very moment?  
  
'Serena, just calm down, you'll think of a   
plan.'   
  
She cleared her throat, trying to come off   
nicer, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, this   
is my car."   
  
'Great plan,' her mind sarcastically   
retorted.  
  
Serena shook her head and finally faced the   
man to her right, eyes locking with one   
another's.   
  
Silence.  
  
'Wow.'   
  
Silence.  
  
'WOW'   
  
Silence.  
  
"HELLO?" the man rang trying to get the   
woman's attention but he too felt a little   
startled as her beautiful, blue eyes met his.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open. Her mind went   
blank. His deep, midnight eyes were simply   
enthralling, luring her gaze at him. The   
shiny, black hair of his tumbled just   
slightly onto his eyes making him look   
irresistible. His finely structured face made   
him look like a Greek god and the window was   
just big enough to see he chiselled, hard   
body. She lowered her gazed and found support   
to the statement as she noticed four of his   
buttons were left undone allowing her to see   
his chest. He was definitely a good-looking   
man, too good-looking and if she weren't   
sitting down she'd have given away.   
  
"Um...excuse me?" he called for her attention   
taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Her snapped back and reverted away from his   
body and back to his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she squeaked, intimidated by his   
looks.  
  
"You were telling me this was your car."   
  
She stuttered, "Well...it...it...it is."   
  
He looked at her suspiciously, "Were you   
trying to steal my car?"   
  
"What????!!!!!???"   
  
"I said, 'were you trying to steal my car?'"   
  
Her face grew red, "I heard you the first   
time!"   
  
"Well then good, you're not deaf...just very   
rude."   
  
Serena's moth gaped open, evidently offended   
by his comment.  
  
"WHAT! Did you just call me rude?" she   
yelled.  
  
"You heard me lady," he flatly answered.  
  
Serena stopped the car and got out of the   
car, slamming it shut. She turned to face him   
as well as witnessing how tall he was   
compared to Seiya.  
  
"LOOK HERE! I may be rude but I'm not the   
stupid one here! I mean, who the hell leaves   
their fucken car keys in the engine with the   
door unlocked...IN NEW YORK CITY?" she   
screamed.  
  
"First off, all I wanted was to pick up a cup   
of coffee for five minutes! I didn't expect   
someone to steal my car! So please tell me   
what you're trying to say 'cause I'm hoping   
you just didn't call me stupid!" the man   
yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I call you stupid? I meant to   
call you a damn MORON!" she snapped.  
  
"So you did try to steal my car?"   
  
"ARGH! You're slow and stupid! Yeah I tried   
to take you're car and if you weren't so   
lucky I'd be on the other side of downtown by   
now!"   
  
She walked off pissed at such an infuriating   
man, handsome, but very infuriating.  
  
He grabbed her arm, "You can't just walk off,   
I just caught you stealing my car!"   
  
"That's good for you, do you want a sticker   
with that?" she replied in annoyance.  
  
"Hahaha, funny," he shot back with sarcasm,   
"but I can't just let you go, do you know who   
I am?!"   
  
"Uh, no and I don't care. So save me the   
details and let me go, or if you feel like   
you need a one way ticket to heaven than go   
right ahead, report me."   
  
He raised a brow while releasing her lightly.   
Now, he was not a man to just let people of   
the hook, he believed in justice and he also   
believed in the judicial system, but there   
was something about her that he found   
intriguing, almost amusing.   
  
Hw had to assure himself, 'She'll eventually   
get what she deserves.'  
  
He opened his car and went in, placing his,   
now cold, coffee in the round holder.  
  
Serena stood there in shock, 'He's actually   
letting me go?'   
  
She knocked on his window.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell? You're letting me off the   
hook? Don't you want to do something about   
me?"   
  
He shrugged; it was not like he was ever   
going to see her again anyways.  
  
"But-"   
  
"I'm late for an appointment, good day," he   
dryly said as he drove off leaving Serena   
alone.  
  
She stood there alone; it felt like déjà vu   
from her past.   
  
"The nerve of that man!" she shouted and   
stormed off "I've never met anyone so...so   
ARGGHH!"   
  
Aggravated yet thankful the man didn't do   
anything, she pondered in her thoughts. She   
just kept imagining him in her mind over and   
over again. A shameful tingle tingled within   
her for the reason she was attracted to the   
repulsive man.  
  
'If Seiya ever knew I was thinking of another   
man he'd...' she wasn't able to finish her   
thought, too scared to think what would   
happen, '...just forget the man, forget about   
him and focus on the here and now.'  
  
As she was walking unaware of her   
surroundings a certain lady was walking her   
way around the many people that filled   
downtown.  
  
"Yes Chad, mmmhhmmm, yeah I know.....uh-  
huh.....uh-huh, yes....okay...I   
will......hmmmhmmm...sure...okay, I love you too bye-  
OOF!!" her cell and folders of paper fell to   
the ground as Serena and her smacked into   
each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" they both apologized as they   
both went down to pick up the various papers   
sprawled onto the floor.  
  
The lady looked up to face Serena, who kept   
apologizing while picking up her papers. Her   
eyes grew wide open and her heart was beating   
so fast. She never thought they would have   
ever meet again.  
  
She gasped, "...Se...s...Serena?"   
  
Serena stopped, familiar to the voice that   
just called her name. She slowly fixed her   
your eyes onto hers and suddenly it was blue   
meet violet.  
  
*Flash back*   
  
She ran after her, "Where could she have   
possibly gone to?"   
  
She ran down the street and through the local   
park calling out Rei's name, yet stopped when   
she saw her dark hair friend on a park bench   
crying with her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Rei..." she whispered, concerned for her   
friend.  
  
She reached out and touched her on her   
shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Rei sniffled.  
  
Her face softened, "I just want to help."   
  
"H...h...how can you possibly help now?"   
  
Serena remained quiet but knew she should   
continue, "Rei, I'm so sorry to hear about   
you're father's death...I...I...know I should've   
been there for you and his funeral...I'm soo   
sorry."   
  
Rei smiled, she knew she was trying but it   
was too late.  
  
Serena continued, "I just wished I knew.   
I...mean...you told the girls I knew, but-"   
  
"I know you didn't know. If you did, you   
probably would have been there for me," she   
said.  
  
"Probably? No, I seriously would have been   
their you no ands, if, or buts!"   
  
Rei put on a grim face, "I don't know. Ever   
since you started dating Seiya you never made   
anytime for me or the girls. I even told you   
to stay clear of him...he's bad news, but it   
ended in a fight."   
  
Serena nodded her head recalling the time   
were they fought about her relationship with   
Seiya, "You don't understand Rei...I love him."   
  
"No, you don't. It's not love...urgh, forget   
it. I'm never going to be able to change   
you're mind about him...and that's the problem.   
You're so obsessed about him you don' t care   
about anything else anymore and that's going   
to bite you in the ass."   
  
She looked away not wanting to hear that from   
her. Rei noticed and decided to tell her what   
happened.  
  
"A few days after our fight...my Dad suddenly   
died," a tear slowly went down her face as   
she sniffled " it was very sudden, no one   
suspected it and it was very hard for me. As   
you know we have no family members here so   
his friends and I organized his funeral. I   
tried calling you but you're mother said you   
were out...again. I left a message telling to   
come over or call me. You never did."   
  
Serena watched as Rei sobbed and felt like   
she abandoned her best friend.  
  
Rei continued, "You didn't show up at the   
funeral, you didn't call, you didn't even   
come to say hi or anything. It came to the   
point were I called you every night and you   
were never home. Lita came back early from   
her trip to Venezuela and stayed with me and   
Mina left for Australia. After Ami's computer   
classes she' d always come by and check on   
me. I prayed that each time the doorbell rang   
or each time the phone rang...that it'd be you.   
I lied to the girls saying you came by   
already and just couldn't come to the funeral   
' cause you were having problems at home and   
shit. They believed me...so yeah."   
  
"Why would you lie for me?"   
  
"I don't know, I guess if I told them they'd   
make you come to me and I didn't want that. I   
didn't want you to be forced to do anything...I   
just hoped it would come to you and you'd   
just wanted to see what's up," she laughed,   
"I guess it's too late huh?"   
  
Serena raised an eyebrow, "What are you   
saying? What do you mean it's too late?"   
  
"Serena, I just wanted to say good bye today.   
I wasn't at school for class."   
  
"I don't get it."   
  
She sighed heavily, "I'm leaving for Japan in   
2 hours to stay with my grandfather, Serena.   
I don't have anyone here for me-"   
  
Serena stood up abruptly, "That's not true!   
I'm here for you! You can stay at my house   
and once were done high school we can study   
business in college like what we've always   
dreamed off-"   
  
"Serena! I have to leave; you can't just   
spring a plan like that. Besides, you have   
the girls and Seiya. You know, we we're   
drifting anyways...this time would've come   
eventually; I just didn't expect it so soon.   
I'm sorry."   
  
Serena was in tears, she was loosing her best   
friend all because she didn't care enough to   
make a friendship last, "Rei...please say we'll   
keep in touch...promise me that. I don't want   
to loose my best friend!"   
  
Rei shook her head and got up, "We already   
lost each other and I think it's best if I   
just go without saying good-bye to Lita, Ami   
and Mina. I will miss you guys," she said as   
she hugged her.  
  
"Rei..." Serena sniffled, hugging her tightly.  
  
Rei let go and began to start walking leaving   
Serena...standing alone, "Don't worry, maybe   
someday we'll meet up again."   
  
Serena watched her leave, as she turned left   
into the trees.   
  
"Good-bye Rei," she whispered.  
  
And that was that, it was the last she ever   
saw of Rei.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Serena found herself staring into her eyes,   
all her memories were packing into her head,   
all their dreams, all the times they shared   
and she was back.  
  
"...Rei?"   
  
________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm finally done! After weeks of fussing over   
this story I've finally finished. I'd like to   
thank my amazing beta-readers, Iconographer   
(TJ) and Mika-San. They've been such great help   
and are very important into making the story a   
success.  
  
Comments, questions and critics are more than welcome. Email is: sw33t_bab33@yahoo.com 


End file.
